The Chronicles of Reality
by Luna's Emporium
Summary: Destiny will intervene in the plans of the gods, Seven Legends will be chosen to answer the call. Eight heroes will rise, friends will die, And fight in a doomsday because the world might just fall. Reality will collapse, if they can't save, Life as we know it will crumble and burn, Unless these teens can prevent a catastrophe, Their lives will be set in stone for all eternity.
**I don't own anything except the ideas for The Chronicles of Reality, ect.**

 **This is basically a tester chapter to see if anyone will actually like it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!**

* * *

 ** _The Empire must fight back._**

 _Destiny will intervene in the plans of the gods,_

 _Seven Legends will be chosen to answer the call._

 _Eight heroes will rise, friends will die,_

 _And fight in a doomsday because the world might just fall._

 _Reality will collapse, if they can't save,_

 _Life as we know it will crumble and burn,_

 _Unless these teens can prevent a catastrophe,_

 _Their lives will be set in stone for all eternity._

* * *

 **Anonymous female P.O.V. (18 years from current time.)**

 _Life as we know it is crumbling. Reality is falling apart. Being torn up. Ripped from existence. Right under our noses. How could we not notice this?_

 _Seriously?!_

 _Reality itself is being destroyed! But by who? Or better yet, what?_

 _Luckily, it hasn't started yet. But I've seen the signs. Sensed it. Its coming, and there might not be anything we can do about it._

 _All those heroes. How could they possibly fight this? All of their guns and gadgets, strength and super hearing. Aliens and humans. Its not enough._

 _They can't win this one._

 _And it pains me to admit that they can't prevent this catastrophe. Wait. Catastrophe. Preventing a catastrophe. The prophecy! The Empire fights back! That's it!_

 _That's the key! Or was it The Empire must fight back? Who cares? Heroes will rise, and they will fight! But if they fail… No! Don't think like that! I must help them!_

 _Wait… Destiny will intervene in the plans of the gods… I control the Legends destines! But the Legends are dead. Gone, into Oblivion. Or maybe I should say The Void. That is its real name after all. But new Legends can be made!_

 _New, young, strong warriors, who can step forward to save the world, universe, multi-verse, you name it, they'll save it! I have to make new ones! My power has grown in here, I'm strong enough to make them!_

 _And when they're old enough, when they're ready, they'll find me, and I'll guide them. We'll save the world. Together._

 _'Soldiers, born of war and strength, hear me call._

 _The child of strength and wittiness, be born with a heart that will thirst for adventure, and fighting. Be strong, ally yourself with those of power. Help them until you are called to me._

 _Child of adventure and hope, be born with a heart that will always want action, and will radiate hope. Always think, but distance yourself from others, for you are your own person, who will only work well with opposites._

 _Child of training, thoughtfulness and joy, be born with a heart so childish, it warms others, and send happiness to those around you. Never think of yourself first, always think of others, and keep your loved ones safe._

 _Child of power and pure love, be born with a heart so pure, your love will outshine the rest, and share it, for you will always worry over everyone you share your love with. Lead your friends, and pull them through the dark times that are to come._

 _Child of swiftness and activeness, be born with a heart so strong, you do not have to stop moving. Just keep going, no matter what. Always move to help, and never shrink into the shadows. Keep running, and maybe in time, flying._

 _Child of smarts and strategy, be born with a heart that will always know what to do. Follow your instincts and always have a plan. Put your trust in others, and never keep your talents from others._

 _Child of mystery and knowledge, be born with a heart filled with curiosity and imagination, and let it will flow into others. Never let your your imagination dwindle, and never let others say that you are wrong, for you have all the keys to being right._

 _Be brave, all of you, and never back down from a fight. Some may call you stupid, but this is bravery. True bravery. Help each other grow, and when you all meet, you will all fit together like jigsaw pieces. But be weary, for I can only choose seven of you, so I leave you to find your own eighth and ninth members._

 _When you can all fight together, in perfect harmony, it is when you will truly know and understand everything._

 _Go now my soldiers, and find each other in due time._

 **PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!**

* * *

 **So… What did you think? So, before you all go on, trying to guess who everyone is, here is the list of characters in order. (I'll do their superhero names, identities, genderbent names, superhero names, and then the TV show/ movie/ book their from) :**

 **Child of strength and wittiness: (Genderbent A-bomb. Rick Jones) Rickey Jones. A-bomb. (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) Fem!Rick / A-bomb.**

 **Child of adventure and hope: (Genderbent Spiderman. Peter Parker) Penny Parker. Spidergirl. (Ultimate Spiderman) Fem!Peter / Spiderman.**

 **Child of training, thoughtfulness and joy: (Genderbent Robin. Richard Grayson) Riley Grayson-Wayne. Robin. (Young Justice)Fem!Robin.**

 **Child of power and pure love: (OC) Thea Grayson-Wayne. Nightwing. (Female, if you didn't already know)**

 **Child of swiftness and activeness: (Genderbent Percy Jackson) Persephone 'Percy' Jackson. (Percy Jackson series)Fem!Percy.**

 **Child of smarts and strategy: (Genderbent Hiccup Haddock) Hiccup Haddock. (How To Train Your Dragon) Fem!Hiccup.**

 **Child of mystery and knowledge: (Genderbent Dipper Pines) Dipper Pines. (Gravity Falls) Fem!Dipper.**

 **The eighth member will be: (Genderbent Harry Potter) Harper Potter. (Harry Potter series) Fem!Harry.**

 **I really need you all to review, to tell me if you want this as a story, because I've been planning this for ages, but I didn't know if anyone would actually like it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!**


End file.
